You Shouldn't Kiss Me Like This
by Hiyas
Summary: This is a sweet fic about a dance at Hogwarts. Contains Ron/Hermione romance:@)


# I based this story on a song by Toby Keith.I wrote the song at the end, so you can read the real words.The characters belong to J.K. Rowling, and the song belongs to Toby Keith.

# 

# 

# You Shouldn't kiss me like this

** **

Hermione's POV

I can't believe I'm at this stupid dance all alone.Here it is, the beginning of my fifth year, and I'm stuck by myself.When the idea first hit of having a Halloween ball, I was ecstatic.I was sure he would ask me, especially after what happened at the last ball.

But, time went by, and he never asked me.In fact, he never asked anyone.Harry, Ron, Ginny and I decided to go as a group.I didn't realize when we got to this stupid dance, Harry and Ginny would run off to dance with each other, and Ron would go up to dance with Lavender.

This stinks!He is so stupid, why can't he realize what is right in front of his eyes!I am going to do something tonight to get his attention.

Ron's POV

I am here dancing with Lavender, when I glace at Hermione.She is all by herself, and she seems really upset.She looks so sad.I decide that I have to go dance with her.

I go ask her to dance, and she accepts.She looks a little nervous for some reason.I tell her she looks great, and she smiles at me.I have a feeling she has something up her sleeve.

Hermione's POV

I know I have to do something I have avoided for a long time.I have kissed Harry on the cheek twice, once at the end of fourth year, and once at the beginning of fifth.I did it to give him encouragement and support, Lord knows he hasn't had much compassion at the Dursley's.

But I have been avoiding to kiss Ron.I just can't, it's way too embarrassing.What if I got all red, or what if he didn't like it?I can't take Ron rejecting me like that, it would hurt too much, so I didn't kiss him.

I had to do it though, maybe he'll see something, or wise up.

Ron's POV

I can't believe it.Hermione just kissed me.I'm sure it was just a friendly gesture, heck, she kisses Harry on the cheek all the time.But, she gently kissed me on my lips.It felt like electricity running through my body.

How could she do that to me?For a moment I forgot where I was.I am getting too lost in the moment.She shouldn't do this to me!

Now, everyone is giving us these weird looks!Harry just winked at me, and Fred and George are smiling across the room.Great!Now they will think we're falling in love.They will never believe we're just friends.Why did she do that?

I look at her, and return her kiss a little longer.I didn't mean to do that.I meant to talk to her, but instead I kissed her.

Finally I broke off the kiss and said to her."You shouldn't kiss me like this.I think you mean it like that."She looked down disappointed.

Hermione's POV

I can't believe I was so stupid.At first, I thought he was finally realizing what was going on, but then he told me not to kiss him.I wish I could tell him I do mean it like that, but I can't.All I can do is look down at the floor.

The next words out of his mouth reassured me.

Ron's POV

I couldn't leave her like that, she looked so hurt, but yet, so cute.I finished my statement reluctantly."If you do, Hermione.Kiss me again."

She tipped her head up, and kissed me again.

_I got a funny feeling_

_The moment that your lips touched mine_

_Something shot right through me_

_My heart skipped a beat in time_

_There's a different feel about you tonight_

_It's got me thinking lots of crazy things_

_I even thought I saw a flash of light_

_Felt like electricity_

_You shouldn't kiss me like this_

_Unless you mean it like that_

_Cuz I'll just close my eyes_

_And I won't know where I'm at_

_We'll get lost on this dance floor_

_Spinning round and around and around and around_

_They're all watching us now_

_They think we're falling in love_

_They'd never believe we're just friends_

_When you kiss me like this_

_I think you mean it like that_

_If you do_

_Baby kiss me again_

_Everybody swears_

_We make the perfect pair_

_But dancing's as far as it goes_

_Girl you never moved me_

_Quite the way you moved me tonight_

_I just wanted you to know_

_I just wanted you to know_

_You shouldn't kiss me like this_

_Unless you mean it like that_

## Cuz I'll just close my eyes

_And I won't know where I'm at_

_We'll get lost on this dance floor_

_Spinning round and around and around and around_

_They're all watching us now_

_They think we're falling in love_

_They'd never believe were just friends_

_When you kiss me like this_

_I think you mean it like that_

_If you do_

_Baby kiss me again_

_Kiss me again_


End file.
